Kid Nation Roleplay
Welcome to Bonanza City, a city which pioneers attempted to build up but failed. Why did they fail? Forty kids are coming to find out, and to build a city of their own! How the Show Works So, the forty kids will be divided into four districts: red, yellow, green, and blue. They, led by their town council, will fend completely for themselves. Every few days there is a showdown, in which the districts compete for jobs. These jobs pay different amounts based on their prevalence in real society: Sign-ups You may sign up as 1-3 people, for now. There are 20 spots for ocs and 20 for actual canon characters. Sign-ups will remain open, even after the season starts, until there are 40 characters. OC's Please include name, age (8-15), personality, and user. 1. Corey - 12 - Nice - Alpha Ranger 2. Sugou - (supposedly 15) - Tear-Licker - Phyneo 3. Nagito Komaeda - (supposedly 15) - Hopeful - TF 4. John - 14 - Mysterious - TF # Princess - 13 - Spoiled - BB Canon Check out this page for more info: http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Kid_Nation_participants #Greg - Xros # Michael - Mdklatt #Jared - Surfer #Taylor - Surfer #Laurel - Xros #Sophia - Xros #Blaine - Surfer Pre-chat (bus) Taylor: (CONF) I can't wait to show these kids who is boss! Jared: Hey guys! Greg: Hey. Jared: Hey, Greg, right? I'm Jared! Taylor: This bus is hot and gross. It's a bad omen, if you ask me. I think all buses should be air conditioned. And have heated seats for when it's cold. Also, TV's and a bathroom would be nice. Jared: (CONF) That girl seems like a spoiled brat. Nagito: ... Princess: We better be going to some mansion. If not I'll make it one. Nagito: Hello there. Is anyone willing to talk? Jonathan: Come on out guys! ' '*all 40 kids exit bus* Welcome to Bonanza City! Pioneers failed at building this city, but you can do better, right? *kids cheer* Oh, by the way, say good-bye to that bus! *bus pulls away. Some kids groan, others are excited* Now, every good town needs its leaders, which is why I will now announce yours! They are... Sugou, Corey, Laurel, and Nagito! Congrats guys! They were chosed because they are most like you in demographics and economics. *Some of the kids appear confused* Taylor: (CONF) These are our leaders? *pause* Seriously? Jonathan: OK, now that that's out of the way, it's time to head to town! See those wagons? You guys will be pulling them to Bonanza City, which is a couple of miles down the road. You guys should get going, because it's gonna be a loooong trek. *The kids head over to the wagons, groaning* Task: Pull the wagons to town! Interact along the way... Wagon Pulling Jared: This is really sucky. *begins to try dragging a wagon* Blaine: Here, let me help. Taylor: This is gonna be soooo hard! Nagito: ...I'm not sure why I decided to help you kids...I'm not even a kid...I cheated the system, as Chiaki would say...well, I suppose I could spread the hope... Jared: (CONF) That guy is... Odd... (END CONF) Come help me! Nagito: Help? You seem like a rather boring, generic person...but, if you need my hope, I'll spread it. How would you like your hope? Scrambled, boiled- well, what am I saying? Those are types of eggs, not hope...I don't know why I'm thinking of eggs. Though, I do have to HAND it to you...*looks at bandaged hand* Actually, nevermind...how would you like me to help you? Jared: What does THAT mean? Corey: *sees Taylor having trouble.* Do you want any help? Taylor: Eyah... Can you pull it for a little while? I'm tired... Sugou: Why am I here? Blaine: I don't know... You kinda look like a loser anyways. Leave if you want! *fist bumps Greg* Michael: I will help. If any one needs me to help I will. Jared: Come... Help... Me! Voice: Hey, guys! I see Bonanza! It's only a mile away! (The kids cheer, reinvigorated by the sight)